nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Britannia
Britannia is a nation run by Ninja in the latest edition of Nation Creation. Britannia is located on an island on the planet Cetheon, approximately six light years from Earth. It was first settled by a British expedition, which arrived at the planet in 2115. It began as a colony of the United Kingdom, but due to the mass immigration to the colony, the two merged into a single entity, Britannia. Britannia has since colonized the rest of Cetheon, as well as forming colonies on its moon, Lunus and another planet, Mason. Britannia leads the way on environmentally friendly technology, with 100% of its power coming from solar, wind and nuclear sources. Britannia has positive relations with most nations, excluding the Ishvalan Empire, and has been a leader in foreign relations, being an early member of the Interstellar Nations and a founder of the GPNA, as well as hosting the London Peace Talks during the Inexplicable War. History General History In the 2050s, it was realized that the Earth would become uninhabitable, mostly due to climate change. Many nations and companies began work on a sort of evacuation. International cooperation lead to the development of the hayashi drive, capable of 1.1x the speed of light. During the 2070s, the British Interstellar Expedition was planned, astronomers scanned the skies for a suitable target, discovering the Cetheon System, which had three possible planets. In 2080, the HMS Cetheon set off with a crew of ten million. These people were from the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth Realms. By 2110, the ship arrived at Cetheon and touched down in an uninhabited region of the planet. Three cities, New London, Windsor and Cornwall were established, housing the ten million citizens. During the early years, the colony began cooperating with other interstellar nations to improve Faster-Than-Light technology. To avoid the mistakes made on Earth, nuclear and other clean power sources were created to power the British Interstellar Territory. A fourth city, focused on aeronautics and space exploration was established in the early years, becoming home to the British Space Agency. The British Space Agency set itself the goals of a Lunus mission, and to rescue Earth's inhabitants. The first British refugees arrived in the late 2030s through a wormhole set up. The Lunus Colony was finished in the mid 2100s, and the British Space Agency set a goal of a Mason mission. Britannia continued research in green technology and started spreading across Cetheon slowly. After condemnations over Britannia's supposed treatment of the natives (see below), Aqarian and some other guy planned an attack against Britannia. War was narrowly averted, and Britannia emerged in a close partnership with the Ishvalan Empire, sharing intelligence and cooperating in projects. This partnership was brief. Astonished by the Ishvalan's imperialist attitude, the British Government attempted to reveal a secret Ishvalan operation. Somehow, the Ishvalan's invaded before the message and conveniently destroyed all of Britannia's interstellar communication. Britannia conceded defeat, and began a close partnership with New Alaska and Sumarra. Britannia planned to launch the Ishvalan Retribution War, however they formed an MDP with The Reivers and the Temyrian Collective. Britannia, New Alaska and Sumarra founded the GPNA to counter MHAN. Aqarian, an ally of GPNA, soon quit the alliance and launched the Inexplicable War against the Ishvalan Empire. British citizens celebrated Aqarian during this time, although the British Government maintained a policy of neutraltiy during the war, hosting the London Peace Talks. Britannia also hosted the 2275 London Pantheon Games after their victory during the 2255 Alternate Pantheon Games. Government Britannia is a constitutional monarchy based on the Westminster system, in which the British Monarch serves as Head of State and the Prime Minister serves as the Head of Government. The Parliament passes legislation to govern the nation, meeting in Parliament Hill in New London. Parliament consists of two houses, filled with elected representatives for the citizens. Britannia has three major political parties. The Conservative Party (referred to as the Tories), the Labour Party, and the New Democratic Party. Several minor political parties exist, including, but not limited to, the Green Party, the Unionist Party, and more. The current Monarch is King George VIII, reigning as of 2145. The current Prime Minister is Prime Minister Ninja, who eternally holds this position because he can. Foreign Relations Britannia is a founding member of the Galactic Prosperous Nation's Alliance (GPNA), alongside Sumarra and New Alaska. It also maintains friendly relations with many other nations in the galaxy. United Alaska United Alaska is considered a major ally of Britannia. The two are founding members of the GPNA. The two nations maintain embassies, MDPs and FTAs with each other. They participate in joint-research projects as well as technology exchanges. Despite United Alaska's controversial gay rights, Britannia views New Alaska very positively. Sumarra Sumarra is another major ally of Britannia. Just like United Alaska, they are founding members of the GPNA and maintain embassies, MDPs and FTAs. They also participate in research projects and technological exchanges. Britannia views Sumarra very positively. UGM UGM is another ally of Britannia. The UGM is a member of the GPNA. Britannia has aided the UGM's development, participating in numerous technology exchanges and research projects. They also maintain MDPs, embassies and FTAs. Britannia views the UGM very positively. Aqarian Aqarian's relations with Britannia are interesting. Aqarian was a former member of the GPNA, quitting to fight the Ishvalan Empire, an enemy of Britannia. Those actions were celebrated by practically the entire population, despite the government maintaining neutrality. As members of the GPNA, they participated in joint research projects and maintained MDPs, FTAs and embassies. Due to their departure from the GPNA, Britannia is cautious of them. However, we do view them mostly positively. Remyria Remyria was considered a key friend of Britannia until the end of the Quisling War, when they formed an alliance with the Ishvalan Empire. This caused a massive decline in relations, but since then, these relations have steadily improved. They have attempted to improve British-Ishvalan relations, although these attempts have failed utterly. Britannia is still extremely cautious of Remyria, due to their membership in MHAN, but we view them somewhat positively. The Ishvalan Empire Relations with the Ishvalan Empire were very positive, improving drastically after the British native crisis on Cetheon, but recognizing the Ishvalan imperialist attitude, Britannia cut relations after the assassination of the Sumarran leader, due to the probable Ishvalan role. Britannia was also aware of numerous Ishvalan spies operating in Britannia, despite their friendly relations. The Ishvalan Empire then invaded Britannia, causing major damage and large amounts of civilian casualties. Britannia conceded defeat, and since then, the Ishvalan Empire has been viewed as the single greatest threat in the galaxy. Britannia does not trust the Ishvalan Empire to die properly. The Fyrrim Orders Britannia maintains no active relations with the Fyrrim Orders. We view them with a neutral attitude. The Umbradi Empire The Umbradi Empire has been critical of Britannia due to British-Ishvalan relations. While the Umbradi Empire deeply dislikes Britannia, we view them neutrally. Sarecia Britannia maintains no active relations with Sarecia. We view them with a neutral attitude. The Sublime Assembly Britannia is cautious of MEI due to their hacking of British systems long ago, but we view the Sublime Assembly with a neutral attitude. Drugen Britannia and Drugen are members of the opposite factions, but both seeked peace during the Inexplicable War, and they established embassies in 2267. Despite being a member of MHAN, we view Drugen with a friendly attitude. Geography Britannia maintains territory on numerous bodies. The bodies are sorted into the systems in which they are found, excluding Earth, sorted in to the Cetheon System. Each system has its own government, alongside planetary governments and municipal government. The Cetheon System The Cetheon System is the first system of the new British Empire. While Earth is found in the "Sol System", it is always sorted with the Cetheon System, as Britannia only maintains territory on Earth in that system. Map of Mason.png MapLunus.png Map of Cetheon.png Map of Earth.png Britannia Britannia is the name of the main star in the Cetheon System. It's a G-type star, just like Earth's Sun. It was named by Sir George Sagan as he observed the system for the first time. William William is the closest planet to Britannia, named after then King William V. It is a rocky planet with no atmosphere, covered in impact craters. It has no known satellites and orbits Britannia once every 99 Cetheon-days. William is the smallest of the Britannia planets. Snydes Snydes is the second closest planet to Britannia. It is also a rocky planet with a deadly carbon monoxide atmosphere. It's one of two planets explored by the British Interstellar Territory, with the Snydes Rover actively exploring the planet. Snydes has a single natural satellite. One year is 192 Cetheon-days. Cetheon ''"Cetheon, was clear to me, the best option for the British Interstellar Expedition. Nestled inside the Goldilocks Zone, and with liquid water, I could see no better option" ''- Sir George Sagan Cetheon was observed by Sir George Sagan as he scanned the system for the first time. He discovered it was within the "Goldilocks Zone" of Britannia, for unknown reasons he named it Cetheon (Say-Thee-On). The planet was the target of the British Interstellar Expedition, and is home to the British Interstellar Territory. Britannia is located on an isolated island, the two major landmasses are occupied by various native species. Some of these are considered Near-Human-Intelligence, based on the existence of small towns and even ships, but no contact has been made between Britannia and the natives. A Cetheon day is 19 Earth hours, and a Cetheon year is 312 Cetheon-days. Cetheon has three moons. Lunus, Cleon and Pyke. The latter two are likely just captured asteroids, but Lunus is notable for having a thin carbon dioxide atmosphere, and the Lunus Rover has confirmed the existence of liquid water on Lunus. Cetheon has a powerful magnetic field, which deflects 89% of Britannia's energy. At times, the Aurora Borealis are seen even from the equator. Mason Mason is the fourth planet from Britannia. It is sometimes called Cetheon's Twin, as the planets are similarly sized, and a rotation of Mason takes 20 hours, similar to Cetheon's. A year on Mason is 445 Cetheon-days. It has an atmosphere composed of mostly carbon dioxide. It has a very small magnetic field, deflecting just 14% of Britannia's energy. The Mason Rover roams the planet. Yale Yale is a gas giant. One year on Yale is 713 Cetheon-days. Yale has an extremely thick atmosphere. It is well known for its two spectacular rings, one in a polar orbit, and one in an equatorial orbit. It has thirty-two known moons, the most notable of which is Briion. Briion is extremely Cetheon-like. While it only has 17% the mass of Cetheon, it is confirmed to have liquid water on the surface, and potentially life. Iyona Iyona is the sixth planet in the Cetheon System, and the only one not discovered by Sir George Sagan. It was discovered in the early 2090s by scientists at Oxford University planning the Expedition. One year is 821 Cetheon-days, it is a gas giant of similar size to Jupiter. Oark Oark is the seventh and final planet in the Cetheon System. It is a gas giant of similar composition to Neptune. It orbits once every 1019 Cetheon-days. The Oculus System British Armed Forces The British Armed Forces form the armed forces of the Britannia, tasked with defending the country, promoting British interests and providing humanitarian aid to Earth. They consist of the Royal Army, the land warfare unit, the Royal Navy, the sea warfare unit, the Royal Space Force, the space warfare unit, and the Royal Air Force, the air warfare unit. The Royal Space Force also administers the civilian British Space Agency. Britannia is in a state of armed neutrality, and has no intentions of entering war with other nations, but wishes to be capable of some defence should it be attacked. The headquarters are located in the Dodecagon in New London. Royal Army The Royal Army is the land based unit of the British Armed Forces Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force is the air based unit of the British Interstellar Forces. It operates airfields in New London and Cornwall, as well as a joint Air Force-Navy airfield in Ninjaburgh. Whip C1 Voyager The Whip C1 Voyager was designed during Project Defence I. It is used for basic transport and patrols. It is armed with a single 20mm cannon. Royal Navy The Royal Navy is the sea based unit of the British Armed Forces. Ninjaburgh Harbour serves as the home port for all ships in the fleet. Fred Frey-class Frigate The Fred Frey-class Frigate is a nuclear powered vessel, giving it nearly unlimited range. It is equipped with the newest radar designed by the University of New London, as well as basic sonar technology. It's armed with sixteen missile cells, all missiles designed by Whip Industries are interchangeable, and vary between Sea-Land, Sea-Air or some Sea-Space missiles. It is also armed with twenty four torpedoes and carries one Whip-101 King Helicopter. The vessels are named after the 'average' soldiers of the British Empire killed in the Second World War, symbolizing that all soldiers are remembered in death. We maintain a fleet of twenty on Cetheon, and twenty on Earth. Aurora-class Patrol Ship The Aurora-class Patrol Ship is a smaller vessel, with a range of about 50km. It is equipped with a single fifty calibre machine gun, and has basic modern radar systems. They are stationed in every British port, and are generally used for basic missions. The Territorial Navy maintains eight of these. Winston Churchill-class Destroyer The Winston Churchill-class Destroyer is a nuclear powered guided missile destroyer. It is equipped with modern radar and missile launch systems. It is armed with fifty-two missile cells, compatible with all missiles created by Whip Industries. It also carriers thirty six torpedoes and two Whip-101 King Helicopter. The destroyers are named after British Prime Ministers who lead the nation during notable wars. We maintain a fleet of thirty on Cetheon, and twenty on Earth William Bligh-class Carrier The William Blight-class Carrier is a nuclear powered aircraft carrier. It's equipped with modern radar, as well as eight missile launch cells. It can carry one hundred and two Whip Dart aircraft, as well as the Whip-101 King Helicopter and other aircraft. They are named for notable British naval leaders. We maintain a fleet of five on Cetheon and five on Earth. Royal Space Force The Royal Space Force is the space based unit of the British Armed Forces. It also administers the British Space Agency. British Space Agency The British Space Agency is administered by the Royal Space Force, but functions for civilian purposes only. Venturer-class Frigate The Venturer-class Cruiser is a craft used by the Royal Space Force. It is a large multipurpose craft, equipped with sixteen railguns (eight forward, eight aft), one hundred and fifty missile bays (compatible with space-space or space-ground missiles), and capable of carrying fifty Enterprise Fighters inside, and a hundred more on the exterior. Equipped with various stealth and radar technologies, as well as wormhole creation/removal for a quick escape. Britannia operates twenty of these Enterprise-class Fighter/Shuttle The Enterprise-class Fighter/Shuttle is a craft used by the Royal Space Force and the British Space Agency. Military models feature Whip space-space and space-ground missiles, as well as a basic railgun to fire on other ships. They are made with the most recent stealth and radar technology. Space Stations Cetheon Space Station The Cetheon Space Station is a permanently manned station in orbit around Cetheon. It's run by the British Space Agency and Royal Space Force, featuring numerous weapons systems for the defence of Cetheon, as well as scientific instruments and refueling for long distance missions. Lunus Space Station The Lunus Space Station is a permanently manned station in orbit around a moon of Cetheon, Lunus. Its primary purpose is an emergency refuge in case problems occur in the Lunus Colony. On board is emergency fuel and commodities to last at least six months. Mason Space Station The Mason Space Station is a permanently manned station in orbit around Mason. Its primary purpose is a refuelling station for craft returning from Mason, but it can also serve as a refuge for the Mason Colony. ALERT Early Warning System The ALERT Early Warning System is a massive amount of satellites across the solar system. They are in orbits around planets, moons, the Sun, even some asteroids and comets. They are capable of detecting anomalies caused by wormhole travel, as well as FTL travel. They relay this information at FTL speeds to radar locations in British military bases. Player-class Cruiser The Player-class Cruiser is an 899m long space cruiser operated by the Royal Space Force. They are equipped with modern wormhole and shielding technology. An internal storage bay holds up to seventy Enterprise-class Fighters, as well as sixteen railguns (four forward, four aft and eight mid), and two hundred missile cells. It also has external docking ports, to carry over a hundred more Enterprise fighters. Britanna operates five of these. Solace-class Hospital Ship The Solace-class Hospital Ship is a 300m long ship operated by the Royal Space Force. Unlike the rest of our fleet, they do not carry offensive weaponry. It features beds for four thousand patients, as well as a thousand doctors, and a crew of up to two hundred and fifty. They are white, and feature red crosses to indicate their neutral status. Broadcasts are made every ten minutes declaring it a neutral hospital ship, stating it's a violation of international law to fire on it.Category:NC Spacebattles Category:NC Systems Category:British Interstellar Territory Category:Ninja Category:Nation Creation Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Player Nations Category:NC Spacebattles Nations Category:Britannia